


Tangled Bed Sheets

by Fantasys Mistress (CYH)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Kai - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Spanking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYH/pseuds/Fantasys%20Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan gets punished for flirting with DO by Kai. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Bed Sheets

A loud crack sounded through the room followed by a soft whimper.

“Shh,” Kai murmured, gently massaging the soft, round ass in front of him. “Luhan, you know you deserve this.”

Luhan nodded, tears running down his face, “I do.”

“I do what?”

“I do, Master,” Luhan murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. Another sharp spank was delivered onto him causing him to squeak and rub his growing erection against Kai’s knee. He loved being tossed over the man’s lap and made to feel like this; so powerless and defenceless. All his trust went to the bigger man and he couldn’t help feeling adoration for him.

Kai, on the other hand, loved watching as the colours changed on Luhan’s ass. From a creamy white to a bright, hot red. When it begins to bruise, which is usually much later, he enjoyed trailing his fingers over the blues and purples that marred his once perfect skin.

“Count the last five out loud!” he ordered, bring his hand down again.

“One!” Luhan cried out.

Smack!

“T-two!”

Smack!

“Uh, Kai… three…” He knew better than to stop counting.

Smack!

“Four! Please!” He raised his hips for the last one.

Smack!

“F-f-five!”

“Good boy,” Kai massaged the area again to prevent it from hurting too much. He ran his hands gently over the skin. “You’re so good, aren’t you? I’m not angry anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Luhan whispered. “You told m-me not to flirt with DO and I d-did it anyway. I p-promise you it won’t h-happen again.”

“Shh,” Kai soothed him, pushing the man’s hair out of his eyes, “I told you that all is forgiven. Just as long as you continue to be a good boy and follow my orders, okay?”

Luhan nodded his consent and Kai pulled him up until he was sitting on his lap. Luhan wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulders and held him for a few moments until his body relaxed again. The feeling of being forgiven by Kai was one of the greatest in the world.

“Now,” Kai breathed in his ear, “let’s put those arms of yours to good use.” He pushed Luhan down onto the bed behind them, admiring the pale skin against the dark purple bed sheets. “Beautiful.”

Luhan blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment, but Kai moved it back, “No, I want you looking at me while I do this.” He reached into the drawer beside them and took out a bottle of lube and some handcuffs. “That’s for later,” he put the bottle down, but advanced on the boy with the cuffs. In a way, being younger than Luhan and still able to dominate him like this gave him a thrill that he couldn’t explain. He snapped the handcuffs onto one of Luhan’s hands and threaded the cuffs through the metal bed head before closing it around the other wrist, effectively trapping him onto the bed.

Kai grinned at his work, looking down at his lover. He noticed as Luhan’s eyes travelled down Kai’s nearly naked body and landed at his boxers. A small blush ran over his face as he gazed at Kai’s erection with need. Kai noticed, of course, and his smirk intensified, “Do you want this?” He cupped himself gently.

Luhan’s eyes widened and he nodded quickly, “Yes… please…”

Kai slowly peeled off the rest of Luhan’s clothing before taking his boxers off, “My little pet, whatever shall I do with you?”

He gently touched down Luhan’s body until he reached his cock. Instead of touching the pulsating member, he trailed his fingers around it teasingly until Luhan was a whimpering mess of want. Kai grasped his own erection in his hands and gave it a couple of pumps, “Open your mouth,” he ordered. “You need to learn to put it to better use.”

Luhan immediately opened up and Kai slid in, pushing his entire length to the back of the man’s throat. They had done this many times and Kai knew that Luhan could take it. As he bottomed out, he groaned loudly as he felt his balls touch the man’s chin. He waited for a few moments until Luhan made a small noise in the back of his throat and he pulled out, not wanting to suffocate him.

The man gasped for air before motioning with his eyes that he wanted it again, “Ah hyung, so needy.” He pushed in again, this time roughly, holding the man’s hair in his fist. Instead of waiting in the back of his throat, he began thrusting into his mouth, fucking the man’s soft, tight throat.

Luhan’s erection grew more prominent and his eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed what was happening to him. Was it strange that he got off in feeling like Kai’s personal sex toy? He didn’t bother thinking about it too intensely because the next thing he knew the cock had disappeared from his mouth. He whined loudly, his eyes snapping open.

Kai had grabbed the bottle of lube and grinned at Luhan, “The best thing about these handcuffs,” he murmured, picking the boy up and turning him over onto his stomach, “is that I can move you into any position I want and you’re unable to stop me.” He quickly poured some lube onto the man’s entrance, rubbing it in. He didn’t bother with preparation, knowing that although the man was tight, he was used to being fucked so it was useless.

He quickly ran his hand over his own cock to make sure it was wet enough before raising the man’s hips and thrusting straight in. Luhan cried out loudly, his hips jerking forward to avoid the initial pain, but Jai held onto them tightly, refusing to let him move. He thrust in again, hearing Luhan’s whimpers, but knowing that he was enjoying every minute of it.

Luhan trembled beneath Kai, trying to hold his moans in his throat like he had held the man only moments ago. In this position, with Luhan’s ass up and Kai kneeling behind him, his prostate was getting more than enough attention. In fact, his legs were beginning to tremble too hard and were growing weak. If it weren’t for Kai’s hands, he wouldn’t be able to stay upright.

Kai’s thrusts grew faster, bottoming out each time. He knew that only using shallow movements would just make Luhan frustrated, “Hyung… so tight…” he panted.

“It’s l-like that for y-you,” Luhan panted, finally releasing a moan. He felt his balls begin to life and tighten and knew it wouldn’t be long before he released again. “Kai! Please… I…”

Kai knew that when Luhan referred to him by his name rather than master, that he was about to blow. He reached around and grabbed onto the man’s erection, holding it tightly so he couldn’t come. “Only after me,” he growled, snapping his hips faster.

Luhan’s entire body felt like it was about to be torn apart, either from Kai’s thrusts or his orgasm, but he knew he wouldn’t regret it either way. He felt the way Kai’s cock pulsated within in that the man was close. Suddenly, Kai pulled out of Luhan and flipped him back over, “Open your mouth!” he ordered for the second time that night. Luhan did as he was asked and Kai’s cock was back down his throat. Another pulse and his throat was filled with the salty taste of Kai’s come.

Kai let go of the other man’s erection in time for him to orgasm as well. He spilled onto himself as he groaned around Kai. He swallowed before he choked, his throat tightening around Kai’s member. Kai groaned softly and pulled out, “If you’re not careful I’ll have to use your mouth again,” he murmured, running his finger along the side of Luhan’s mouth and catching any leakages.

Luhan looked up at him with complete trust in his eyes, “I wouldn’t mind, you know that.”

Kai chuckled and flopped down next to him, grabbing a couple of tissues and cleaning Luhan up, “You’re too cute. Luhan!” He looked down at his bed sheets and saw how messy they were, “Look what you’ve done!”

The older man smiled brightly, “I’d do it again.” He tugged on the handcuffs, wanting to be released.

Instead, Kai got in next to him and covered them with the purple sheets, “You can sleep like that,” he yawned, shutting his eyes. Luhan chuckled and licked his lips, knowing this wasn’t the last time they’d be soiling these sheets tonight.

 


End file.
